1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the medical field, and more particularly, pertains to an automated Meds dispenser system where an automated Meds dispenser programmed by a user or health care professional presents medicines in pill or capsule form for use at designated time intervals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art pill or capsule dispensers include units incorporating one or more rotatable “permanent chambers” of varying size and shape in which Meds, an abbreviation commonly used for medications, are stored while waiting to be dispensed. Meds, when placed in these rotatable “permanent chamber” models, fall naturally with the aid of gravity to the floor of the rotatable chamber. The chamber floor, however, is a separate stationary plate/disc with a hole at one location, thereby allowing the Meds to pass through the hole when the rotatable chamber passes over the chamber floor. As the rotatable chamber rotates and advances according to the next programmed time period, the Meds are “dragged” along on the flat stationary floor bottom of the rotatable chamber until they reach the opening and drop down through a slot ready for use. This sliding and grinding action between the Meds in the rotatable chamber and the stationary floor can lead to foreign particles being picked up, which could bring about contamination, thereby causing serious illness or reducing the effectiveness of the medications. Further, after these “permanent chamber” models have been used and reloading occurs, with possibly different medications, cross-contamination could occur because of residue, granules or particles left over from previous use. This circumstance could possibly cause allergic reactions in some instances or other complications.
Prior art Meds dispensation units are complicated, cumbersome and impractical and do not address all the safety concerns required when administering medications in this fashion.
Methodology for the interruption of a programmed cycle of prior art devices in order to add or delete Meds should the need arise are not prevalent, nor are any specific ways of removing Meds should the system fail or break down.
Previous devices do not address power failure and its effect on an ongoing programmed schedule.
What is needed is an automated Meds dispenser system which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art devices.